Весь этот мир
«'Весь этот мир'» (англ. Part of Your World, дословно «Часть Твоего Мира») – сольная песня ￼Ариэль, героини мультфильма студии Walt Disney Pictures «Русалочка». Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов – Ховард Эшман * Композитор – Алан Менкен * Вокал – Джоди Бенсон, Светлана Светикова (русский дубляж) Текст песни |-|Английский = Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collection's complete? Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has everything? Look at this trove, treasures untold How many wonders can one cavern hold? Looking around here you'd think "Sure, she's got everything" I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty, I've got whozits and whatzits galore You want thingamabobs? I've got twenty But who cares? No big deal. I want more I wanna be where the people are I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancin' Walkin' around on those... What do you call 'em? Oh, feet Flippin' your fins you don't get too far Legs are required for jumpin', dancin' Strolling along down a... What's that word again? Street Up where they walk Up where they run Up where they stay all day in the sun Wanderin' free, Wish I could be Part of that world What would I give if I could live out of these waters? What would I pay to spend a day warm on the sand? Bet'cha on land they understand Bet they don't reprimand their daughters Bright young women, sick of swimmin', ready to stand And I'm ready to know what the people know Ask 'em my questions and get some answers What's a fire and why does it... What's the word? Burn? When's it my turn? Wouldn't I love, love to explore that shore up above? Out of the sea, Wish I could be Part of that world |-|Официальный русский дубляж = Каждый пустяк тайну хранит, Манит к себе как волшебный магнит. Разве не правда, что здесь скрывается Целый мир? Вот он мой клад, Вот мой секрет. Ты посмотри - здесь чего только нет! Кажется, принадлежит - ну да! - только мне весь мир. Сколько есть безделушек на свете! Все они во владеньи моем. Хочешь, те забирай? Хочешь, эти? Только я, вся в мечтах, о другом... Я так хочу убежать туда, Где солнца свет, Где танцуют люди. К счастью спеша со всех - Как говорят они? а! - ног. Мне так скучна, так тесна вода. Вся моя жизнь лишь в мечте о чуде. Вдруг я пройду вдоль их - Как это слово? - дорог... Мне все равно, где и когда: Только бы мне умчаться туда! Светом храним, стал бы моим.. Весь этот мир! Если б могла, я б отдала, Все, что угодно, Чтобы хоть раз, на берегу, День провести. Я так хочу, чтоб на земле, Стала бы я, наконец, свободна... Чтоб скорее стать взрослее, Встать и пойти! Чтоб обо всем от людей узнать И на вопросы найти ответы И увидеть а, правда ли, Что огонь жжет. Правда, что ждет там на земле Пламя любви, что светит во мгле! Только б узнать, Как убежать Мне в этот мир! Видео Jodi Benson - Part of Your World (From "The Little Mermaid")|Песня Ариэль в оригинале. The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World (russian version)|«Весь этот мир» в русском дубляже. The Little Mermaid - Part of your world reprise (Russian version)|Реприза в русском дубляже. Sofia Carson "Part of Your World" Performance - Mickey's 90th Spectacular|Песня в исполнении Софии Карсон для телеспектакля. Похожие песни * Ко мне мой принц придёт * Мечта прилетит случайно * Однажды во сне * На дне морском * На мгновение Интересные факты * Мотив песни частично звучит в открывающей сцене м/с «Русалочка». Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни